Alyson Zlatko
Alyson Zlatko, commonly known as "The Phoenix Huntress", is the mother of Cleo Zlatko and the younger sister of Cameron Zlatko. She is a former member of Team CYAN, her partner being Nathan North and her weapon of choice is a family heirloom known as Feather Dancer. Alyson is a famous Huntress and took it with pride, she was never a "motherly" type of person. Once she had Cleo, she gave her to her brother who was more of the family type of guy. During a mission, she went missing. Physical description Alyson is the spitting image of Cleo, having the same silver blonde hair and dark red eyes, but a pale complexion. She was last seen wearing a cream-colored top and matching skirt with brown designs, which stopped at her knees but trailed further behind, combat boots and black leggings. Feather Dancer was strapped to her waist by a black belt. Personality While her full personality isn't known, from what Cameron has told Cleo, she was headstrong, stubborn, and full of herself. Alyson, sadly, wasn't much of a mother or parent figure, she couldn't do it so Cameron ended up raising Cleo. Abilities Powers * Aura: Alyson is able to use Aura, the manifestation of her soul, for various purposes in battle. * Semblance – Burning Light: Alyson the has hereditary Semblance of the Zlatko family. With the family Semblance, Alyson was able of controlling and manipulation light energy as well as controlling fire. ** Fire projectection: Alyson can generate fire from nothing and project it in the forms of attacks. ** Pyrokinetic constructs: Alyson can create solid fire constructs such as tools, objects, weapons, barriers, and even semi-living constructs. ** Light energy projection: Alyson can to generate light energy and project it in the forms of attacks, such as bullets, waves, beams and bolts. ** Photokinetic constructs: Alyson can form constructs out of hard light energy, ranging from weapons, armor, appendages and even barriers barriers. * Enhanced speed and agility * High intelligence: Just like Cleo, Alyson is incredibly smart, and that allowed her to skip two years at Signal and join her older brother at Beacon Academy (much to his annoyance). Skills * Combat mastery: Alyson is very skilled in physical combat. ** Swordsmanship: Alyson is very proficient in wielding Feather Dancer with skill. ** Athleticism: Alyson was highly athletic and fit, capable of holding her own in battle, though those that are bigger and physically stronger than her can overpower her. Weaknesses * Pure darkness: Pure Darkness can easily overwhelm her. * Water: As the opposite element of her fire, water can easily put her out of commission. * Lack in working with others: Alyson has a major flaw that makes it very hard for her to work as a team. Equipment * Feather Dancer: Alyson's weapon of choice is a Chinese Jian that has been in the Zlatko family for generations. * Scroll Trivia *Zlatko is a Croatian pet form of Croatian/Serbian Zlatan, meaning "gold." *Alyson is of English Origin meaning "Of Noble Kind". Category:RWBY characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Good Category:A to Z